The Animevengers Prequel: Disney & DreamWorks Part 2
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: The second part of the prequel where the characters enter Mulan's world where they meet the Incredibles & Elsa from Frozen who also want to defeat Koruso as they enter some obstacle courses in order to find him and his lair. Would an epic battle happen soon? Review and find out! :)
1. Prequel Promotion

_**Hello, everyone. This is LandoftheFuture and this is the promotion of Disney & DreamWorks Part 2, a second part of the Animevengers Prequel. It's not a sequel. It takes place right where the first part left off and starts the Disney and DreamWorks characters' quest to defeat Koruso, a deadly Japanese dragon that threatens to destroy the world as we know it. Along the way, they meet a group of characters from The Incredibles who came here because Koruso also destroyed their city at their world. So, with the help of Pixar's characters, they must overcome their obstacles as they prepare to face Koruso at his lair in China, Mulan's world.**_

_**The promotion shows the Disney, DreamWorks, and Pixar characters working together and battling Koruso's minions and fight against Koruso himself in an epic poster. That will be the only item that I would promote to the story. I'll do what I can to continue where I left off, so until then, enjoy and leave out some reviews, please! :)**_


	2. Koruso's Backstory

_**The Animevengers Prequel: Disney & DreamWorks Part 2**_

_**Chapter 1: Koruso's Backstory**_

A long time ago, there lived a peaceful group of villagers living in China before Mulan existed. One of the villagers is a child named Koruso. He and his family weren't wealthy, but were not that rich either. They seemed to be an extremely ordinary family. That is, until one day, a group of Huns led by Shang Yu destroyed their home, but not before they killed the mother and father. The child, however, managed to survive and sweared vengeance on the Huns so that one day, they would regret what they have done. Later, he walked by himself in the mountains of China, traveling to Japan where he will grow up and face Shang Yu himself. However, as years went by, he went to the palace in China to discover that the emperor gave his medallion to a woman named Mulan, a member of the Fa family who ran away from home to save her father's life. So, he sneaked into the palace without being seen to discover that the fireworks tower was destroyed in an explosion. Then, he saw the dead body of Shang Yu and with anger, he ferociously yelled. Then, after Mulan left, the emperor heard the noise, but not after Koruso mysteriously vanished to avoid being captured.

Then, as he traveled into the mountains far away from the palace, he encountered a bunch of ghosts, but they weren't human. They happened to be a group of dragon species in their black and purple colors. Koruso spoke to them for a while.

"Who are you?", asked Koruso.

"We are the Dragon Ghosts", said the dragon ghosts, "We predict the events of what is to come. When evil lurks around every place all around the world. We seek those who search for their desire. Tell us your desire, human, and we will grant you a wish."

"I'm Koruso", said Koruso, "My family and I were ambushed by Huns. I survived, but their leader killed them. His name was Shang Yu and he seemed to be looking for an army from China and destroy them. So, I searched far and wide for him. I found him at the palace of the emperor, but he was killed by another person. It was a woman and she's the one who took my desire away. I need something so that I can have my revenge. I want you to turn me into a deadly creature."

"If that is what you wish, then so be it", said the dragon ghosts, "Koruso, for the sake of our magic, you shall receive your form. Use it with all of your might. With suffering and hatred at your side, enslave those who oppress you."

"I will", said Koruso and transforms himself into the japanese dragon before he roars very loudly, making echoes across the distance.

Four years later, Koruso waited for four years until one day, he looked into his crystal ball to see Mulan and the other Disney characters being transported to the world of anthropomorphic China.

"There you are", said Koruso in a creepily manner.

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Animevengers: Disney &amp; DreamWorks...<em>

_"Who are you?", asked Belle._

_"I am Koruso", introduced Koruso, "Savior of the underworld of death and pain! State your name and hold your ground."_

_"I'm Belle", said Belle, "I'm from France, but I came here to China because of... a magic portal."_

_"A magic portal, eh?", asked Koruso, "Interesting. Now, there's something that I would like for you to do before I get here to the Valley of Peace."_

_"First, tell me why are you here", said Belle._

_"I'm here because of my revival, human", said Koruso and a flashback shows him fighting against the three groups of warriors._

_"It all started decades ago when me and my army fought against two human groups in Japan", said Koruso, "There are also animals that have joined the humans and resisted my power with their faiths, hopes, and courage. Despite some of my successful attempts to kill off most of the humans, those meddling talking animals killed my army and fought against me. My attempted killings failed to give me power and for that, I've been slained by a warrior of black and white helped by a human with Viking clothes. They used their powers of Kung Fu and dragon riding to seal me off with the powers of another human with ice abilities."_

* * *

><p><em>"There's something I need to tell you guys", said Belle, "I uh... I had a dream last night while we were sleeping."<em>

_"A dream?", asked Tigress._

_"What kind of dream?", asked Po._

_"It was a... nightmare", said Belle, "I was at my world. Our world, of course. I was trying to find Adam and the others until I bumped into some kind of dragon. His name was... Koruso."_

_"Koruso?", asked Po._

_"What kind of name is that?", asked Hiccup._

_"I don't know, but he looked like some Japanese dragon", said Belle, "Then, before I could ask him where my friends were, he told me about a past that happened centuries ago. He and his army fought three groups of warriors. There were us, but with different clothing and animals as well. There were... Vikings and Kung Fu Warriors, I think."_

_"You mean like us?", asked Po._

_"Why didn't we learn from this before?", asked Astrid._

* * *

><p><em>"Do not be afraid", said the creature, "I am a hybrid creature of a force that will be revealed in about a few years. My name is Ran Thorin, a mysterious warrior who wanders around the land sent by my leader."<em>

_"Get ready because I will transport your other friends here to another place where we will fight Koruso", said Ran Thorin and swifts his cape to spread red/green pixie dust-like magic to transport Pumbaa, Timon, and the three human Chinese warriors, Ling, Chen-Po and Yao to another world._

_"Where did you transport them too?", asked Mulan._

_"A place where they can be safe from harm's way", said Ran Thorin, "It's called the Raligeo word. It's quite apocalyptic, but it has all of the wonderful things in the world. Even greater things that no one could imagine. Now, go off on your adventure and should you succeed in your training and defeat Koruso, you will see them again."_

_"We will, Ran Thorin", said Hiccup, "Looks like we're in, guys. Let's do this!"_

_"YEAH!", shouted both the Disney and DreamWorks groups as they ran away from the destroyed village while all of the villagers jumped into the portal to the Raligeo world._

_"Godspeed to you all!", said Ran Thorin and disappears with a brightly blue-colored transportation dust._

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Animevengers Prequel: Disney &amp; DreamWorks Part 2<em>**


End file.
